


trick it

by nyeaiys



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeaiys/pseuds/nyeaiys
Summary: It's not a love story. It's a murder mystery. And you're one of us.Detective Sana wth her team are out on an adventure.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a police so there might be some wrong information and I apologise in advance.  
> Enjoy.

"It's been confirmed. The body has been here for 2 days." 

The forensic came up and told her. In her hands, hold a file with the victim's details.

_Name : Kim Seo Joon_

_Age : 26_

_Job : Teacher_

_Killed on the 21st of April 2020. Found 3 stabbed wounds on the stomach and one at the heart - An unidentified knife was used. There are several small cuts on the victim's wrist - The object used is unidentified, for now._

She looked around and finally saw how chaotic the place is. Forensics all over the place taking pictures, not leaving any proof. Police detectives coming in and out, talking to one another trying to get more information of the situation.

And then there is Sana. Letting one die in her hand for the first time ever. And she is making sure it will be the last time ever.

Sana knew that the case this time is not like the others.

Sana or Minatozaki Sana - if you want to keep the formality - has her own reason. Her own reason that ends her being a detective in the Violent Crimes Unit at the nearest police station. Out of all the possible careers that she could have chosen that other people say _are more suitable for her_ , she has chosen this. And out of all the possible countries she could have gone to - including her own beloved country, Japan - she ends up here, in South Korea. (well no reason, she enjoys kdrama and kpop so she couldn't refuse to not go here)

Sana knew she was special.

Being the only girl that passed the police exam in her batch. Not to forget always at the top for all her subjects in college including profiling. Profiling that somehow is being thrown away by Sana now as she chose to be a detective that doesn't use profiling in their research.

But it was not only Sana that knew she was special.

If she were to go all the way back into her story. It all started in this one kidnapping case.

She was too focused on solving the case that she ignored the calls from her colleagues. The calls that would have helped her understand the situation better as when she arrived at the place the supposed kidnapping case was happening. She was then met with a bunch of profilers. Which then lead to a bunch of guns pointing at each other. Or well a bunch of guns pointing at one, Sana. But then it was later explained by them that the case was too hard to crack by the police and that it was being handed to the profilers. - Since then, Sana swore to pick up calls from now on-.

They were sorry to her that she spent and wasted all her energy going there to the crime scene. But Sana didn't mind at all as she just wanted those kids to be safe - and also the kidnappers to rot in hell but no one needs to know that -.

And that's when they saw. Or more like she saw.

Park Jihyo saw the potential in Minatozaki Sana.

Park Jihyo is the unit chief at the National Crime Investigation (NCI). She was a veteran and spectacular profiler so no one can deny she deserved the position - and also the thought of her being half 80 years old has added more to her _why she deserved the position list._ It's not the old age, it's the experiences in her. -

The police team has handed the kidnapping case to her and she has assigned her team on handling it. But those kids were clueless. So she had to go out and show them how the NCI handles stuff. She has gathered the information all in a day and found out the location of where the suspect is. But when she arrived, she was met with this one young, cute looking girl. She thought she was lost but as soon as that gun was out of her and the expression the young girl put on, Jihyo knew she was wrong. The young girl is a detective from a nearby police station and she has found the location as well. And Jihyo was amazed. She has found out that the girl has been doing it alone as well because the other police officers know that difficult cases don't stay long with them. It will eventually be handed to the NCI as they have profilers with them.

Jihyo had come to a decision to take Sana in. And she was denied. She was quite astonished at first as being in the NCI is where all the detectives could dream of being at. She asked Sana a lot of times, the reason why she rejected them. But Sana just shrugged and said something like she likes being lowkey in the police office. She also said something about profiling is not a way that people should use to investigate cases. But Jihyo decided to put that aside as she is a profiler herself and she was kinda hurt. (Well she shouldn't have put it aside because she found out later on, Sana hates profilers).

But Jihyo is not the type to give up. Instead of sitting in her own office, giving orders and just waiting till she's old enough to retire, instead of all that, Jihyo actually makes an effort to try and bring Sana into NCI. She knows the potential Sana has and it will do good to the NCI. So she starts with giving coffees to everyone in the police office. And from the coffees it turned to a whole meal and so on. But she realised that Sana hasn't been accepting the gestures.

So on the way to the police office, Jihyo, with her slump shoulders and draggy steps, picked up some sandwiches as she wanted something small but nice to be her last offering. Jihyo has slipped in her letter inside one of Sana's books on her desk - an apology letter, if she has made her uncomfortable before - , but something caught her eyes. There was a file. It was a very thick file with a lot of papers filled inside.

**'Murder case of Apgujung 2010'**

"What are you doing?"

Jihyo turned around and she was met with Sana's burning eyes as she saw Jihyo invading her work place. But those eyes don't stay long as the very next sentence that came out from Jihyo's mouth had bought her. It bought her to go to work wherever this Jihyo person wants her too.

"Why are you snooping through this old stuff? Our team has access to the new information and you can too if you want."

And that leads to where Sana is at right now. But of course, it's not easy. She has been handling a lot of cases since she was moved to NCI. And she's been handling it alone. She has specifically mentioned to Jihyo that no profilers are allowed to be near her. It was quite a hard request especially Jihyo being a profiler too - but Sana kindly excluded her out -. But still Jihyo complied with her request.

And right now she is handling one of the recent cases. She handled the case in the middle of it. Since of course, it was with the police officers before. And she had read all the information and the evidence, she thought she had it. She was going to catch whoever was it. But before she know it, the 3rd murder of the case happened. And that also simply turned this killer to a serial killer.

"You sure it's the same person?" Sana asked.

"Yes, all victims has been stabbed at the same location, they all have those tiny cuts at the wrist which were cut by the same kind of object and also it was just found out that the homicide happened every 15 days" Sana listened and cringed at how cruel the killer is. This is not like any killers she knows. She has checked the victim's body and saw the stabbed wounds on his body. The wounds that the killer simply put around before lunging a one clean stab at the heart. That is very cruel and wait--

"Can you repeat about the 15 days?" Sana abruptly stopped her tracks which startled the forensic next to her.

"Well we have looked more into it and we found out that this murder happened 15 days after the 2nd murder and of course, the 2nd murder case was also 15 days after the 1st one." The forensic just poured this horrid fact all over Sana's face.

_So now they have a time limit?_ she thought. It's not that the NCI is taking their time solving their cases. In fact they are the ones who've been handling all these cases in Korea. But having a time limit, and 15 days with that , is scary and nerve wracking even for Sana.

Sana came back from the incident place and is now at the NCI headquarters. She's walking through her usual pathway to her work station when she saw Jihyo. Probably going on her toilet break from sitting in her office all day long. Sana's eyes met with Jihyo's and she gave the older girl a wave accompanied with a wide smile. Even Though the starting of them both is quite rough, Sana knows that Jihyo truly cares and adores Sana. And Sana gladly accepts and replies back to Jihyo. Despite her rough and fierceless antics that she holds out while doing the crime cases, Sana is actually a friendly and warm person. And since Jihyo is the only person she knows here. She gets all of it.

"Sana! You're back? I thought you had a case outside. You usually take like one hour more." Jihyo looked at her wrist watch and was surprised at Sana coming back to the office so early.

"Well yeah, it was the same murder case I've been handling, the same killer, well serial killer now. This is getting harder than it should be with the time limit and stuff.” Sana rambled out while walking but she was stopped by Jihyo.

"What do you mean by time limit?"

"Well, it happened that the killer has set a certain day that the killing will happen. Which is 15 days after the previous murder, which is also 15 days after today." Sana rubbed her neck and moved her eyes away to look at anything except Jihyo as she just dropped the bomb at Jihyo.

"WHAT! TIME LIMIT? LET ME JUST CALL THE KIDS AND--" before Jihyo can end her sentence she saw Sana moving her head down, looking away from Jihyo.

"Sana, you need a team. You need someone to help you." Jihyo slowed down her voice as she calmly took Sana's hand into hers.

"No, it's fine." Sana pushes back Jihyo's hand and starts walking, stomping back on her way through.

As Sana reached her work table, she sat down on her chair and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She rethinks about her actions earlier. It was childish of her to do that. _To do that to Jihyo_. Jihyo needs some explanation from her. But it's just too hard for Sana to say anything right now. Maybe it was the tiredness or the headache or the air conditioner in the office but she's slowly drifting into her dream world.

_"It's not a boy, it was a girl!"_

_Sana grabbed a hold of one of the officer's hands. But she was pushed back and she stumbled a bit. While regaining her posture, she can see the faces these people are putting in front of her. Like they don't believe. Like everything she said was just a joke. Like she was just a child, a little girl._

_"Hey girl, I don't know what you're talking about but if it's about earlier, we have researched on our own and from the evidence that we got, we can profile that it was a boy. How can it be a girl? Unlike you, we have brains to think with." The officer taunted Sana._

_No. But no. She is right. They need to believe her because she saw everything. That person was a girl. It was a girl_.

Sana woke up from her short nap. Even with just a nap, she could still make those memories appear in her dream. Sana took out her handkerchief and wiped the cold sweat she had. Sana held back her action for a while so she could stop and think. There was really a long silence because currently no one in the office. Everyone is busy right now. They're busy with their own team solving cases together.

After what it feels like a decade of not moving for Sana, she bent down to look under her desk and she can see drawers she has. She opened the 3rd lowest drawer and took out a picture. A quite old picture as the quality of it is not like the HD we have now. It was a picture of 2 girls. One was wearing their high school clothes and one was not. But both of them are smiling widely to the camera.

Sana took a long deep breath and sighed. She knows that she shouldn't but she is 28 years old now and she needs to make a better judgement and choice. For _her_. The picture was Sana's last straw. She has done absorbing the detail of the picture in her head so she put it back on her table. She stood up from her chair and went out of the office. With determined steps, she reached Jihyo's office and is now standing right in front of Jihyo who is sitting on her chair looking through cases' files. Jihyo realised there is another presence and looked up to see Sana. Jihyo's eyebrows furrowed. She was confused.

"Make me a team."


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. enjoy the story below.

**D-14**

The very very next day. Sana arrived at her workplace as usual.

_ 8:00a.m. _

She wasn't late but it was late for her to arrive at this time. She stopped to get a coffee earlier because she was feeling tired in the morning - the outcome of sleeping late last night - She went to her desk but was shocked to see that it was completely empty. Then, she noticed the bright yellow sticky note pasted on her desk.

_ Come to Wing B-9012. - Jihyo:] _

The message was short, simple and very demandable. Sana turned her heels around and retracted her steps. The location she is supposed to go now is exactly opposite of where she's at now. Sana sighed thinking of the long walk that she needs to go through now. She is not exactly a fan of long walks.

Àfter looking over billions of doors, she finally reached her destination. 

_ 9012 _

Before opening the door, Sana took one last look at the room number just to make sure. Going inside the room, Sana could see that it is no different than her old office except that this one has an exceptionally big projector screen displayed in front with some technology stuff - that she never saw before - being placed at the side. And also unlike her old office, there are people here. To be exact, there are 4 people standing in the center of the office. As if they are waiting for someone.

Among the four, Sana could recognize Jihyo as one of them, being the only tiny there's among the talls.

"Sana! Can you hurry up! I thought you will be here by 8 already." 

Jihyo exclaimed as she saw Sana coming into the room. Sana shrugged and mumbled out a soft apologize. Feeling a little shy at the attention the other 3 strangers are giving her. 

Sana finally looked up to see who the others were and they all looked so foreign to her. All of them give this cool, elegant aura. All of them except for--

"MOMO?" 

Sana shouted out in excitement. She was shocked to see Momo among the people there. Momo and her goes way back, as she and Momo first met when she was still a rookie detective at the police office. It seems that Momo never changed as she still kept that bangs of her, along with her black hair. 

"SANA?" 

Momo seems shocked as well to see Sana as Jihyo hasn't revealed any details to her on what today's meeting is going to be about.

Both of them pulled a hug as they missed each other's presence but as soon as the hug started, it ended. Jihyo has pulled them apart and hushed them, saying something like they could do this later on but not now.

"Okay guys, since everyone is here I can finally say it. You are going to be a team now!" 

Everyone raised an eyebrow after hearing the words that came out from Jihyo's mouth but it did not last long as they all actually kind of expected this would happen. Especially Sana.

"There is a reason why I picked each one of you to be in this team. So I hope there will be no fighting and misunderstanding and you guys can work together peacefully."

Sana once again scanned the 3 people. Even if she does not know the people here, she could feel the differences they have with her. The differences they have with each other. Including her very own old friend, Momo. Sana sighed, she could already feel the arguments that they will have in the future and it already gave her headache.

"…so listen carefully, especially you, Sana! You know why I am doing this right?"

Sana didn’t pay attention to what Jihyo was saying in the first half of her sentence but she is giving her full attention now.

"I will be introducing each one of you here because I know you guys are not going to that by yourself later on. So I will be starting from my left here."

Her left? Which is…

"This is Minatozaki Sana or more known as Sana. She is NCI's very own tough detective. Used to work in the police station so she could be quite rough but just ignored it. She's actually a very warm person and friendly too, I guess."

Jihyo introduced Sana to the others, with a hint of playful tone while saying the last sentence. She could see Momo snickering from her peripheral vision. She nudged Momo with her elbow to stop her from laughing.

"And next to her is Momo, Hirai Momo. She also used to be working in the police office but unlike Sana, she is not rough. You can right away see that she is a nice person.”

_Okay, insult me one more time Jihyo and I will leave this place right away._ Sana is trying to send some signal to Jihyo.

“You might think _why did I put 2 same role detectives in a team_. Well Momo's role in the team is not as a detective this time but she will be our technical analyst."

This earned some surprised glances headed toward Momo as they would never figure that Momo is the technical type of person. Guess that's why you don't judge a book by its cover kids.

"Before I introduce the last 2 people here, I just want to say that they are one of the people that the NCI are very proud of. Because these two are NCI's pride and joy, they are the profilers of our team."

Sana thinks that Jihyo's long opening talk before continuing her introduction was very unnecessary but what can she say, NCI is famous for their profilers which makes Sana grunned on the inside and only on the inside. Rather than starting a dispute, she needs to start getting her head in the game and make some peace with these people. She put that in her mental note.

"So everyone meet Chou Tzuyu. As what I said earlier, she is a very dedicated profiler and not only that. Tzuyu will be our media liaison officer. And before I hear any question from you guys especially you, Sana, I know you are very confused about the role. Technically, Tzuyu will also be managing our relationship with the media companies. She will also be handling the press conferences because sometimes, we do need to alert or inform the public on certain cases and the one who will be going on public is Tzuyu. She is like our face of the group."

Well Sana can't deny that. She is very pretty on the face. Sana usually has pride in her own visual but seeing the tall girl standing next to Momo, she is now thinking twice about that. Despite the nice visual and being the tallest out of everyone here, the girl standing beside Momo looks very shy about all of this. She kept tilting her head down when Jihyo was talking, making some of her brown hair cover part of her face. Of course, Sana is being very observant of this for no reason.

"And lastly but not least, we have Myoui Mina here. Or should I say Dr. Myoui Mina. Other than being a profiler, Mina is also a resident genius and a holder of 2 doctorate degrees. The experiences that she gained from the residency has helped the profilers team a lot and we are very glad to have Mina in the team." 

And that ends the introduction part.

Jihyo looked very proud of it. You might think Jihyo is reading all the information in a file or something. But nope, she remembers all and each of everyone's roles and personalities. After listening to her introduction on the 4th person, Sana felt a little - just a little - intimidated. By having a doctor here, she felt like her presence is not really needed in the team. Will Sana be helpful to this team, this team that consists of excellent and amazing people. Is Sana even needed in the team now? But of course she brushed the thoughts off as she remembered the words that Jihyo said earlier.

_"there is a reason why I picked each one of you to be in this team."_

Right. There is a reason why she picked these people to be in the same team as her. Everyone is special on their own.

"Okay so that is basically it for now. I'll be leaving the rest to you guys. And like I mentioned earlier don't fight. Oh and before I forgot, the case you guys are handling, the file is with your leader. Team leader Sana." 

Jihyo smirked before ending her sentence. Sana is going to kill her but Jihyo quickly leaves the room and silence overcomes quickly.

_ Team leader _

Those specific words ring through Sana's head. Well she hopes she can be a good leader. She just hopes she can be a leader. 

Sana closed her eyes as she felt a tiny headache coming over. There is too much to take from today. When she opened her eyes, she was met with 3 pairs of eyes looking back at her own. They're waiting for Sana to say something. 

"Well Team leader Sana, tell me what you want to know. I can find it out in just a snap."

Momo broke the silence with her words. She can hear Momo emphasizing on the _team leader_ part. It looks like Momo was not kidding with her words earlier as Sana sees Momo heading to her work station and treats it like her own home . Her work station includes a very big computer screen - kinda like the gaming one -, with her computer sets such as mouse and keyboard. And also not to forget her desk and chair.

"Oh okay well, for the case we're handling, can you check if there are any witnesses or evidence that we overpass?" 

Sana cleared her throat and put on her professionalism. She heard Momo's fingers typing on her keyboard. And before she knew it, Momo already got the information she needed.

"Nope, there is no witness from all 3 murder cases . And for evidences, we have checked all except for the one from the recent murder since the forensics are still investigating it. So as if for now there is nothing important."

Sana sighed. This murder case is really starting to get her. The killer is very careful enough to not leave any traces behind and to think there is also a time limit before the next murder happens. They really should put their guards up.

_What kind of person could the killer be? What if the killer was just around her?_ Just the mere thoughts had already sent shivers through her body. She has never deals with this kind of high level murder case and she was kinda disappointed on herself that she needs to use the other option to help her with the case. To use profiling.

"You and Dr., what kind of person do you think the killer could be from your profiling?" 

Sana and Momo moved their attention to the 2 women that haven't spoken throughout the whole day.

"Well for first, you don't need to call me Dr. and second, we can identify that the killer is someone that is not expected by the victims or that the killer and the victims were just a stranger to each other as there is no act of defence from the victims and the incident places were all neat and not messy. So we can see that the victims were all attacked by surprise and before they know it, they’re dead. The killer is someone from the age range of 20 to 30 or meaning someone that is around the victims age because the killer can easily overpowered the victims. But not too overpowering." 

Mina finished her sentences and passed the invincible baton to Tzuyu.

"All the location of murders indicates that the killer is not someone that lives near the victims as they are all very far from each other and not related. Based on the choices of the gender for the victims, which is all males and the type of shoes that the killer was wearing, the one that we got based on the footsteps at the incident place. The killer is a male."

This gained Sana's attention. Sana looked right at Tzuyu and she could see that Tzuyu meant all the words that were said earlier. So she needed to ask. She needed to obligate.

"Just because of that, you think it's a male? The type of shoes and victims' gender?"

Sana's choice of tone has intimidated Tzuyu a little. And also her friend, Momo as well who is currently looking at Sana with concerned eyes.

"I- I mean it's--"

"That is not clear proof to use. Look for more evidence." 

Sana's voice cut Tzuyu off like a knife. Tzuyu's pure shocked and naive face might have toned down Sana’s heart a little bit. But it was not enough. She is starting to get a little bit guilty but future Sana can think about that later. Sana felt a little tired from her sudden short outburst that she is searching for a chair to sit. Well she is about to until--

"The killer easily overpowered the male victims, is that not enough proof? Also the shoes that the killer was wearing is the type of shoes that the previous male killers were seen wearing when they did their murders. Is that still not enough?" 

Mina provoked Sana with some more information. She closed off her files and stared right at Sana's eyes. Mina was mad when she saw Tzuyu being snapped at for something like this. Something so petty.Tzuyu does not deserve this.

"Well Dr., maybe it was because you closed your file too early but if you have paid more attention it is said here that the footsteps found were mismatched. Which means the killer's rhythm of walking was different every step. So you shouldn't focus on the footsteps evidence as mismatched footsteps means that the size of the shoes the killer was wearing is actually bigger than their original foot size. You've learnt that, don’t you. So it also indicates that the killer is not wearing their own shoes. Maybe you and your profiler friend should have pay more attention."

Sana's words have shocked Mina. Well, some on the part where she looked down at her and Tzuyu but also at her mismatched footsteps' theory. Mina could remember the first time she learnt about that, it was during her 2nd profiling class. Mina was a little bit amazed by Sana - not that she will say it out loud - because a detective does not usually have that kind of knowledge so Mina is a little bit curious on what more do Sana knows.

But of course despite all of this, Mina wouldn't back down easily. Mina gladly replied to Sana's burning stare at her and the two are currently having a staring contest. Tzuyu, who is standing next to Mina, is trying to calm the situation as she felt guilty knowing this all started because of her. She turned to Momo for help but the said girl is currently seated at her desk and is dozing off. Tzuyu sighed and get back to her _trying to calm the situation_ until she hear. She hear something ringing. Tzuyu looked all over the office and found that the main telephone that is used for this office is ringing so she went to get it. She was a little bit confused on how only she hears the ringing but guessing on how everyone is in their own little world. It kind of makes sense.

"Okay!" 

Mina - after who knows how long - exclaimed out of nowhere which snapped Sana and also Momo. Momo who is now stretching her hands, feeling freshen up after her little successful nap.

"I can't open my eyes any longer so let's just drop it." 

Mina said with closed eyes and it appears that Sana is doing the same thing. It's just that they both can't see it. Momo snorted looking at how pathetic these two are. No one could have guessed that one is a team leader and one is a respectable doctor.

"Guys!"

All 3 turned their heads to where the sound was coming from. And they were quite confused about how long Tzuyu had been there and when she actually got there.

"There is a witness! It's a witness from the latest murder case. They sent the information to Momo already." 

As soon as Tzuyu ends her sentence, Momo hurriedly typed out a few codes on her keyboard to access the said information. Tzuyu, Mina and Sana gathered in front of the big projector screen, waiting for Momo.

"Momo, put it out on the screen."

And there it appeared.

_ Name : Im Na Yeon _

_ Age : 26 _

_ Job : Teacher _

_ Relationship with the victim : his girlfriend. _ _Was the person that found the body of the victim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i hope you enjoy the story up there.  
> i hope the story is interesting for you guys.  
> Don't worry about the others, they will eventually come into the story.


	3. three

**D- 13**

" _Hey, I don't think we should be here."_  
_Sana whispered as she walked through the wide field filled with tall grasses. The tall grasses are blocking her vision so it's hard for her to know what is in front. The fact that it is also currently night time does not really help as well._

_"We'll be fine, just a little more and we will reach the playground over there. The playground will be empty so we can spend all the time we want there. Also, there is a convenience store nearby so we can buy ice cream as well."_

_The girl who is walking in front of her - leading the way is trying to reassure Sana. Maybe it did work out but not fully. Sana still feels a little spooky inside. It’s like something bad is going to happen._

_"Well, if the 2 of us are together, I guess everything will be fine."_  
_Sana calmed down her beating heart._

_She is slowly starting to get tired as it has been a long walk._

_Her body is getting slouchier and slouchier, walking with her head down. She noticed her shoelaces are undone. She stopped her track and whispered a soft ‘ wait ‘ to the other girl. She crouched down and tied her shoelaces. Sana tied it in a specific way. It’s the way her friend here has been teaching her. It was actually easier to tie shoelaces this way and prettier too so she promised that she will always tie her shoelaces like this._

_When she stood up, she realised her friend is not here._

_“Hey, where are you?”_

_No response to Sana. Her heart dropped. This is it the thing that she has been fearing about.  
The bad feeling inside was true after all._

_Realising her friend has gone missing. Sana has been frantically shouting her name while running around. In hope to find her. But the darkness and the tall grasses really did not help at all._

_Then, she heard some footsteps on her left side. It's where they're headed to. The playground. She saw a shadow hovering. Feeling like she might be there, Sana ran._

_"Yeong Jun!"_

Sana woke up from her dream. Her dreams are starting to be filled with her memories again. Her deep, old and unwanted memories. It has made her a little bit afraid to sleep. Afraid of what will come out in her dreams. Afraid of what she will remember. But the comfortable cold air from the air conditioner and the silence in the office has made her doze off a little.

Ever since the news about the witness, Sana felt a little hope blooming inside. The witness is like a light in the dark. The light that they need to follow to get out of the darkness.

They already set up a date for the interrogation section with the witness which is in a few days from now and so they actually have some free time in between. Even though the witness was attentive and complied well to us, it turns out that the witness is dealing with acute post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), which she was diagnosed because of the incident - the result of witnessing someone’s close to her dead body. Well, Sana doesn't blame her and she understands. She could never imagine how the witness would feel after such a horrible incident occurred.

Due to this, Sana is currently seated on her chair by her desk, staring emptyly at the wall, feeling a little jobless. The silenceness of place doesn't help at all. And what makes it worse is that everyone is currently in the office right now. Despite the silence, the four-people office is actually packed. Everyone is sitting at their own desk, doing their own stuff. It is like each of them do not acknowledge that the others exist. Even though the news about the witness came through, unfortunately it is not impactful enough to tone down the after-effect of yesterday’s event, the little argument that they had - on their first day of meeting each other -. The argument neither ends in a good nor bad way, so it is quite ambiguous for Sana to tell if they are actually okay with each other or not.

Sana is starting to feel bad and guilty about the whole situation as the argument all started because of her sudden outburst. And now being the oldest here - beside Momo - and also leader of the team, Sana is thinking of ways to brighten the mood. But sadly nothing pops up.   
\- so this was what she meant by future Sana will take care of the consequences -. 

_Maybe I should do something that I like with them._ She thought. But what does Sana like? Right when the question popped up in her head, her stomach quietly growled and that is when she got an idea.

“Guys, lets eat!”

She stood up from her chair, gaining attention from everyone. Especially Momo as she certainly likes the idea that came out from Sana's mouth.

"But it's way past lunch time, we can't go out.”  
Everyone can see how Momo's shoulders slumped back into her chair as she heard Mina's reply. It's the company's policy. _Other than work, you can't go out unless it's lunch time or there is a certain emergency._

"And don't say that you're hungry and so it's an emergency. That will not buy me." Mina added, it's like she can read minds. But certainly not Sana's mind - so maybe it was Momo's - because Sana thought of other things.

"Well, you do not need to go out if you can just do this!" Sana held up a piece of flyer after she ended her sentence. A very colourful flyer. It was a flyer of a restaurant. Sana can feel how the other 3 pairs of eyes are scanning the flyer right now as she holds it up precisely in front of their faces. On the flyer, there are pictures of foods and drinks, the prices, the restaurant's website and phone number.

Knowing what Sana meant faster than the other 2, Momo can feel her heartbeat starting to beat faster and faster due to excitement. She was about to get up and do some celebration dance but--

"Delivery? You know we can't do that." Mina once again cuts Momo off indirectly and Momo is back slumped in her chair. Well what Mina said is true. It is also one of the company's policies. _No delivery or food from outside in the office_.

 _The person setting up the company's policies must have something against food._ Momo deeply thought.

"Well what if I tell you that I've been getting food delivered here from the very beginning." Sana knew those words would gain everyone's attention back to her agenda - and also certainly Momo's - 

_Momo must really like to eat._ Tzuyu thought as she observed Momo's swinging emotions from happy to sad and happy to sad as Sana and Mina talked to each other. It amused Tzuyu so much.

"Jihyo allowed me to do it. It's like one of the things, me and her compromised with each other early on when I got here. And she would especially allow me if she knows I'm doing this to get closer to you guys." Sana unlocked her phone and went to the keypad to dial the number. Knowing that she has won the conversation.

"But I don't think--"  
"Mina unnie, can we please? I'm actually hungry as well."

Tzuyu cuts off Mina’s words. Mina knows that Tzuyu really wants something when she hits her with that ‘ _Mina unnie_ ’ talk. And that is when Mina sees it. Tzuyu and Momo having the same exact copy of expression towards her, accompanied with their pleading eyes. And Sana who is looking at her with a soft, small smile. Nothing behind it, just a soft, small smile waiting for Mina's answers before she called the number she already typed out.

"Fine." Mina closed her eyes and sighed. She knows she needs to get it over with eventually. Sana and her have their own differences, in terms of styles, thinking, personalities and a lot more she can think of. But she knows that this is also what makes them good in a team as they can compliment each other. Mina knows she can't be childish forever and always puts her pride first in everything. _I just turned 25 last month, I should be more mature._ She thought to herself.

Maybe Mina is too focused on her own thoughts because as soon as she snapped out from her own world. She was then met with the real world. Where Momo and Sana are screaming at the background. Excited about the foods that are coming. Mina was a little shocked from the high tone, they both released and are starting to regret her decision earlier but seeing Tzuyu joining them, with her own way of showing her excitement - wide smile, with her dimples popping out -. Mina could see that this is all worth it.

The food came right on time and Sana blessed the delivery girl because if they were to be late for even a minute, Mina might have reported her. The food delivered was right of what they ordered and it was also delivered nicely, with no mess. But Sana felt like something was wrong. And that is when Sana realised that the delivery girl is a different person this time. She had always ordered from this restaurant and she was always met with the same employee. But for this time, it was a different person. Like the previous, this one is also a young girl who is probably doing this as a part time job while currently attending college.

 _Wait did I just profile her? Sana thought_. Jihyo must be proud if she knows this.

"Dahyun"   
Sana who is reading the nametag out loud has caught the delivery girl’s attention as she didn't think that Sana would be talking to her.

"Are you new? It's the first time I've seen you here." Sana looked up from the nametag and made eye contact with the person in front her. She noticed how bright and white is the skin of the girl. Must be taking care of her skin nicely.

"Y-yea, I'm new." The Dahyun girl replied. Hearing her stutters, Sana gave out a wide smile to the girl.

"Guess I will be seeing you around a lot from now on." Sana knows that starting from today, they - especially Momo - will start to deliver food more and more as they are sometimes too busy to go out. Sana has gone through this a lot. So here she is simply soft warning the girl, so she wouldn't be surprised to see their faces again and again. 

Before Dahyun could reply, Momo had called out Sana saying something along the line that she was so hungry she could die, so please hurry up and pay. So Sana gets out her money and pays while murmuring out a soft thank you to the delivery girl. 'Delivering is such an underrated job, they should be more appreciated' Sana thought.

When she comes back to the others, she sees the foods have already been set up. The menu is nothing much as it is just the typical chinese foods that all the koreans like. _'JjaJjamyun, Jjamppong, sweet and sour pork, fried rice, sprite.’_ Momo excitedly chants the menu out in her head. She might have been hungrier than she thought she was.

The food is not really what Mina would have ordered but somehow today it tasted nice. She guess it's the company of people that makes the taste better.

They are exchanging tales with each other. Tzuyu was curious on how Momo and Sana first met each other. And it turns out that the both of them got scolded when they were still a newbie at the police station, they were scolded for arriving at the wrong time as they both misunderstood the instruction that was given - both Mina and Tzuyu could relate -. The story really gives a big laugh to the group as it was very much expected from the two of them.

Since Sana is quite isolated at her time in the NCI and she worked at a different section, she asked if the three of them were already close before the group was made. Mina replied to Sana saying that Mina and Tzuyu have actually been staying in Korea for a long time and they first met in high school. Mina quitely cooed at how small Tzuyu used to be but now she is very much taller than the older girl. Both of them went their own ways for and college but were met at NCI again. They also have met Momo before while doing certain cases.

There are a few more questions that they wanted to ask to each other but as soon as the office's telephone rings, asking for Mina at Jihyo's office, they know that the short break will need to end. As Mina made her way out of the office, the other 3 started to clean up. Momo has volunteered to throw away the rubbish as she felt bad that she ate most of the food. Sana kindly let her do what she wants to. She realised that only Tzuyu and her was in the room and turned to the side as she had something to talk about with Tzuyu. But she realised that Tzuyu was no longer at where she was. But she soon found Tzuyu. Tzuyu who is now standing near Sana's desk and is holding up a picture in her hand. A picture that Sana is very much familiar too.

Sana went up to Tzuyu and snatched the picture right of her hand.

"You shouldn't touch other people's stuff." Sana exclaimed to Tzuyu with a soft but strict tone. Not trying to sound rude or mad as she doesn't want to start any fight. Not after the one they had. Not after the food-break-bonding time they just had.

"Do you know her?" Tzuyu asked with her big eyes staring back at Sana's.

"Do you know her?" Repeating the same question is not how Sana would usually handle conversation. But in this situation, she can't help but repeat Tzuyu's question. Both staring at each other as silence takes over the place. Both with questions in their heads that they want to ask but couldn't.

"What are you guys doing?" Mina broke off the silence as she opened the office's door, coming back from Jihyo's office with a file in her hand. 

"Nothing. That's quite a long time you took. What do you and Jihyo talk about?" Sana regained her posture and is averting the attention back to Mina. Well the thing she said is true. Mina really was gone for quite a long time.

"..nothing. Some advice she gave. Oh and she gave some new infomation about the murder case. I think they found a new evidence." Momo entered the office right when Mina ended her sentence. There was something suspicious about Mina's ‘nothing’. But she decided to brush it off as something more important came up. Sana took the file Mina was holding and checked the inside.

"Momo, opens the picture up on the screen.”

_Murder case's items have been indentified._

_Stab wounds on the stomach and heart_  
_\- kitchen knife_

_Small cuts on the wrist_  
_\- garden cutter_

"Well the murderer is indeed a smart person, using a kitchen knife can actually be equivalent to having no proof at all. This is because if the weapon is a kitchen knife, it is usually the victim's knife so you can't trace back the killer especially if the knife is gone. And even if the knife is there, it will be hard to trace back the killer as they would be smart enough to not leave fingerprints."

Mina voiced out after having a quick scan at the details on the screen. 

"So that leaves us with the garden cutter, what can we get from it, Tzuyu?" Sana noticed Tzuyu looking intensely at the screen with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, f-for garden cutter, we can tell that the victim's job or hobby could be farming, gardening or anything around that area. So through this, we can narrow down the suspect and start to look for them. Unfortunately, we can't trace back the type of garden cutter that was being used because the real stuff is gone. I'm sure having it would have made our work easier."

Tzuyu's words ring through Sana's head. _Farming huh?_

They're currently located in the middle of the city so it is not hard to search for those people who work in such areas around here. Maybe this could actually work out.

"Why does the killer leave those cuts mark? I mean don't they know that is more dangerous for them." 

The 3 girls turned their heads to Momo. Momo's question might have been some innocent, curious question that everyone would have wanted to ask but for the other 3, it's a basic one. Well this stuff might be foreign to Momo as she is not a profiler.

"Well this is the type of killer that wants to leave trademark to the victims and to the world. They leave this trademark behind because they want to. Even though it might become a strong evidence against them, they don't care. They are not scared to get caught, they just want people to know them and be famous. And they would kill more just to achieve that. To get people’s attention. This is what they call a psychopath." Sana answered Momo's question thoroughly. Earning several confused glances from Tzuyu and Mina. Sana raised her eyebrows to them and simply shrugged.

"How does she know all that information?" Mina mumbled out to herself.

"Okay Momo, I think you know what to do. Narrow the suspects down based on the profiling earlier."

Momo did a little salute to Sana before she went to her work station. And there they could hear Momo's keyboard sound all over the room as she typed vigorously. The others also went back to their own desk and continued their work.

_Looks like everything is back to normal again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you guys like the story. Fun is just about to start so wait and make sure to read the next chapter.  
> Bye.


	4. four

**D- 10**  
  
 _" So is everything good so far?"_ _  
__  
__Mina was a little bit confused by the words that Jihyo greeted her as soon as she arrived at Jihyo's office._ _  
__  
__" um yeah, everything is fine. "_ _Mina replied to Jihyo's ambiguous question. She's not going to leave Jihyo's words hanging when it is just the two of them right now. Even though she doesn't even know what Jihyo meant by '_ everything _'._ _  
__  
__"Good. Mina, you know you're really one of the top people here. And I could see you getting promoted soon. So if there is any problem with the team, please tell me. Especially with Sana, please report anything that she does to me. You're sacrificing your record by including yourself in the team so I hope you can listen well to me as the unit chief around here."_ _  
__  
__Mina is baffled. She doesn't know that Jihyo is this demandful. She is thankful to Jihyo for recognizing her talent but it seems to her that Jihyo doesn't trust them. Doesn't trust the team. And doesn't trust Sana._

_And that last sentence doesn't really fit her. I thought she and Sana are close. How can she not trust Sana with her own doings. And she asking Mina to report Sana's behaviour to her is just very weird._ _  
__  
__Mina can't really do anything but smile back at Jihyo and bowed down before walking out of the door. '_ _  
_  
Mina remembered the conversation she had with Jihyo. It was the day when the whole team was gathering together eating their after-lunch food. It was a really great time for Mina. But after the conversation she had with Jihyo. Everything just became worse for the day. She remembered the report duty that Jihyo gave to her. Well it's not like Mina actually needs to comply with Jihyo's word.

Mina is currently sitting in the observation room, which is connected to the interrogation room next door. Today is the day they're meeting the witness - well actually not her.- The day that will finally let them earn more clues on the killer. Mina can't wait to catch the killer. It's very dangerous outside now knowing the killer is still out there.  
She remembers how scared her neighbour - a 20 years old girl - is whenever she needs to go throw the trash outside.

Mina heard the door clicking.  
  
With the door open, it revealed Sana and Tzuyu behind them. Sana will be the interrogator for today.  
  
Mina could see Sana entering the room empty-handed. The interrogator usually prepares a script beforehand on the questions they're going to ask the witness.  
  
 _She really is different from other detectives._ Mina thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that you’re joining us today." Sana exclaimed seeing Mina sitting inside the observation room.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm just making the room warm for you guys." Mina jokes. She stood up, standing eye-to-eye to the 2 women in front of her.  
  
"Anyway, I'm ordering food for lunch later. What do you guys want?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, well look at this. What happened to your _'_ __you can't bring food from outside'_ _ talk _?_ '' Sana chuckled remembering the time the two of them almost got into an argument - again - just because Mina doesn't let them order food from outside.  
  
"Okay, I know, I was wrong. I'm sorry for that but really what do you want to eat?" Mina sheepishly apologized and repeated her question.  
  
After getting their food orders, Mina left the room. Leaving only Sana and Tzuyu.  
  
Sana looked at her watch. And realised there is only a minute left. A minute left before the staff will arrive in the interrogation room with the witness.  
  
Sana doesn't usually get nervous when interrogating but nerves do come and go. She bounced on the spot, up and down, to calm herself down. But she must have looked ridiculous while doing so because she saw Tzuyu biting her lip trying to prevent herself from laughing. Sana stopped her action and scratched her head. Feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
Then, they heard the door on the other side open.  
  
It reveals a staff here that both Tzuyu and Sana recognize and behind him there is a young lady who roughly looked around their ages. The staff seated the lady in the middle where there are two chairs located opposite each other with a table in between. Just like how the interrogation room always looks like.  
  
After explaining a few things, the staff left and the lady is now alone. She looks a bit awkward - well probably it's her first time doing this - as she kept fidgeting both her hands, not knowing where to place them. Her long silky black hair and her pale white skin really gave some familiarity to Sana.  
  
 _She really looks like a korean._ Sana stated in her head.  
  
"Well Tzuyu, I guess we're starting now. You know the drill right?" Sana fixed her clothes and her hair, preparing herself to enter the room. She saw Tzuyu nodding to her sentence, which is the signal for Sana to go in.  
  
The sound of the clicking surprised the guest in the room. Sana gave her an apologetic smile and took the seat on the opposite side. She could feel the other girl is nervous about all of this because of the lack of eye contact.  
  
" Im Nayeon, right."  
  
Sana opens the conversation.  
  
"Y-yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Detective…."  
  
"Sana. It's detective Sana. So Ms.Im, first of all we are really glad for you to participate and contribute to the NCI for the case. It must be hard for you to talk about it after your experience and such."  
  
Sana's calm and soothing voice might have relaxed Nayeon a bit as her hands have stopped fidgeting around and she is now returning Sana’s eye contact to focus more on the conversation.  
  
"..oh about that. Well it was a terrifying incident to witness his lifeless body. Even though I'm his ex-girlfriend but still seeing someone's dead body will give terror to anyone." Nayeon replied to Sana. Her face scrunched as she remembered back the memory that had resulted in her staying indoors and not meeting anyone for 2 days straight.  
  
"I’m really grateful that you are doing this for us again and actually before I start, I have a question that just pops up in my head. In your profile, it is said that you are Kim Seungjun's girlfriend. But earlier, you've mentioned that you're his ex-girlfriend. So before I continue, can you explain which is the truth." 

Sana has taken note in her head to ask this question when she heard Nayeon speak earlier. It might have struck a chord to Nayeon as Sana noticed how long she is taking to answer and her eyes, it is not staring back at Sana anymore.  
  
"…w-well about that actually.." Nayeon pondered. She is not sure about bringing this topic up but she knows she can't lie or just ignore the question. This is an interrogation so she needs to be honest.  
  
"I-I…a few days before the incident happened, I caught him cheating on me with…just someone.."

Nayeon sighed. She felt a little relieved that she had let those words out. But now, the memory and pain from it is starting to pop up in her head.  
  
"I am so sorry for bringing it up. It must have been hard. I'm guessing that is why you went to his house later?" Sana is now questioning Nayeon using her softest and calmest tone.  
  
"Y-yeah, I went to his h-house later to t-talk a-and.."

Nayeon abruptly turned her head to the left in the middle of her sentence. She turned her head so quickly that Sana was afraid she hurt her neck.  
  
Nayeon felt suffocated that she needed to turn her head, so she could breath easier. Doesn't know if that even makes sense to her but it is working, a little. Looking at her left, she was confronted with a big, wide mirror attached to the wall. _This must be the mirror that the people from the other side can see me through. So behind it, there must be another room for observation._ Nayeon thought.  
  
Even though she knows there are people behind the mirror observing her. But all she could see from the mirror right now is her own reflection. How breathless and tired she looks. How her face is getting redder and redder. How her eyes are getting teary.  
She hates this.  
  
"Are you fine? Miss.Im, you don't need to continue this section if you're uncomfortable. We can stop here." Nayeon couldn't see Sana's face but she knows that she's probably looking at her worriedly. Sana has been treating her nicely and so she wants to be helpful to them.  
  
But she hates this. She thought she had overcome her own problem. She thought she could now go on normally with her daily life. But she thought wrong.  
  
"I-I’am really s-sorry.." Nayeon stood up. She doesn't have the courage to look at Sana. Not when tears are threatening to fall. At least she has the pride to not cry in front of someone she just met today. She hastened to push back the chair, impatience to get out of the room. Feeling like the room is suffocating her.  
  
"Wait! I'll accompany you to the front door, you don't know the w--  
  
"It's fine! I-I know the w-way out. Th-thank you detective, I'll c-come back here a-again l-later." Nayeon cut Sana's off. She bowed down a good 90 degrees and left the place.  
  
As soon as Nayeon gets out from the interrogation room, she walks forward directionless and clueless. She might have bumped into some people on the way but she just kept walking. Keep walking until she found a silent corner. She's not sure at which part of the building she is at right now. But when she saw the corner, with no one around, she leaned her back at the wall and slowly crouched down. Her body feel heavy, like someone is dragging her down.

All she did was sit and talk - not even much - during the interrogation but it seems that most of her energy has been used.  
  
Currently crouching down on the floor with her knees up in front of her face, her back leaning at the blue wall behind her. She is now reminded by the interrogation she had earlier. The thoughts that passed her mind when she couldn't speak earlier.  
  
How she hates it. _But what does she hate ?_

  
Well she hates how the reason she is crying right now is not only because of the incident and how it has traumatized her. But it is also because of the raw feeling and the emotion that she first felt when she saw that boyfriend of hers kissing someone else at his house is popping up in her head. Him kissing someone else even though the two of them never even kiss before. It hurts her. She knew that the feelings she once had for him now had moved on. - it's not even strong, they just somehow had stuck together through college and naturally dated each other - But just remembering the pain of betrayal that she got. The pain that she got from the broken trust. That pain had scarred her. And it is indeed scary.  
  
Nayeon knows that being like this won't help her. It won't help her recovery. But she just wanted to let loose for a while. - after being so strong in front of everyone. - Nayeon makes sure that from now on today she will stop thinking about the past and move forward. Because this too shall pass.  
  
Whatever tears that want to come out, Nayeon just let them out. This will be the last time she would let it.

Crouching down and hiding her face behind her knees actually tires. It hurts her neck from looking down too much. But she didn't feel the pain until. Until she felt a cold surface touch the back of her neck that was exposed.  
  
The extreme coldness has brought her back to reality and it snapped her to look up. That's when she felt the pain in her neck. But she wanted to grunt and massage her neck but she couldn’t do so. She can’t do it when the person standing in front of her is too hard to look away.  
  
Nayeon's eyes were a bit blurry at first but after she blinked for a few times. She saw the view in front of her. The person gave a mysterious vibe which contrasted with the soft smile that she gave to Nayeon. After too much staring, Nayeon realised that the person was holding out a can of peach juice. It was the cold surface that hit her neck earlier.  
  
Seeing the stranger offering, Nayeon stood up to explain. To explain and reject the offer because she is fine. But maybe she stood up too fast because the stranger didn't have time to back up a bit. And so now their heads are only a few inches to each other. About 2 inches - not that Nayeon measured - But soon the stranger realised the closeness and back off.  
  
The stranger reached out to Nayeon's hand and put the juice can in her hand. Before Nayeon can say any word, the stranger just turns around and walks off into the distance. 

_What just happened?_ she thought.  
  
Looking around to find her way back, Nayeon finally noticed that she was crouching down next to a vending machine this whole time. And that is probably where the drink was from. Finally she found a familiar pathway and used that way to go back. The unexpected meeting with the stranger still hasn't left her mind.  
  
At school - the school she was teaching at -, she earned some compliments from the students and also some teachers. Compliments on how pretty she is or how cute she is or that she should have been an idol. So it's inevitable how Nayeon has taken pride in her visuals because of that.  
  
But still she can't deny it. The stranger earlier. She was very pretty.

* * *

  
Sana has been sitting on her chair for about 10 minutes already. She still hasn't left the interrogation room. The interrogation earlier might not have ended well but Sana knows that Nayeon has no hard feelings for them. She did say that she will come back.  
  
So what was keeping Sana here?  
  
Well it is the fact that they have 10 days before the supposedly another murder happens. And they still do not have a clear clue on who might be the killer. That frustrates Sana. Knowing that another innocent human-being might lose their life unknowingly just boiled her. And she is not mad at the killer, she is mad at herself. For not doing a better job.  
  
She must have been so focused on her thoughts that she didn't realise Tzuyu was next to her. It was when Tzuyu put her hand on Sana's shoulder that snapped her back.  
  
"It's okay and it will be okay. So don't pout about it alright. It doesn’t look good on you." Sana unknowingly chuckled at Tzuyu. She really has her own way around words.  
  
"Now come on, didn't Mina say that she ordered lunch. I know you're hungry, I can hear it from another room." Sana stood up when she felt Tzuyu tugging her sleeve. A part of her wanted to squeal at Tzuyu's action because she seems so small when she does that even though she is way taller than Sana. So Sana decided to just keep it to herself.  
  
Before Sana reached for the door, she heard Tzuyu. She heard Tzuyu so well that when she opened the door, people on the other side were met by her bright smile. Wondering why she is so happy after coming out from the interrogation room. And this too, Sana kept it to herself.  
  
"Sana, we're all in this together. I'll be there for you whenever."

* * *

  
"Oh my god, you guys are finally here. I've been waiting for so long." Momo greeted Sana and Tzuyu when they entered the office.  
  
"What…are you doing?" Sana tilted her head as she watched Momo opening her mouth widely towards her direction. Sana glances at Tzuyu and it looks like she doesn't have an idea as well.  
  
"What do you mean? Hurry up and feed me, I'm hungry." Momo whined and continued to let her mouth open.  
  
"umm sorry to burst your bubble but we don't have food. I thought Mina was ordering the food." Sana exclaimed. Mina has said earlier that she will be ordering food. But where is she?  
  
"Oh really? Where is she? I thought she is with you guys." Momo closed her mouth disappointedly and leaned back, swinging the chair around as she was bored. Bored and hungry. Not a good duo for Momo.  
  
"Uhh well I thought she would be with you. We have an interrogation earlier so she can't be with us." Sana answered Momo.  
  
"The last time she was in the office was in the morning. If she's not here and not with you guys. Where else can she be?"  
  
Like it is on cue, Mina came into the office. She looked a little bit in a rush and her face was quite red. Actually more pink than red.  
  
"Mina unnie, are you okay?"  
  
Tzuyu came forward and went nearer to Mina. She was worried. Mina looked a little out of it and she was sweating a bit. Sweating in this icy cold office. Tzuyu thought that she might be sick.  
  
Realising that all eyes are on her. Mina quickly regained her posture and walked towards her desk. Like nothing happened. But she still could feel all the eyes on her. Mina sighed. Knowing what could avert their attention, she wrote down some numbers and walked to Momo.  
  
"Here is our order's number. It will come in like 5 minutes so just wait and tell them the numbers when they're here." Momo felt like flying. Knowing the food - her food - is coming in just a while, she felt nothing but happiness.  
  
But still the other 2 pairs of eyes are still on her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sana asked. She saw Mina packing her stuff into her bag.  
  
"Home. Work already ends." Mina simply answered without battering her eyes to the others. After all her stuff is in her bag, she sling it by her shoulder and ready to walk out.  
  
"But unnie, are you not going to eat with us before you go?" Tzuyu threw out one last attempt to try and make Mina stay. She really has a lot to ask.  
  
"I-I can't, I got a…work to do. A lot of w-work. Bye!"  
Mina just spit out some words before she vanished into the thin air after going out of office.

_That kid is starting to get weirder the more I see her._ Sana thought. She has been observing Mina's behaviour from the very first time she entered the office earlier. Not only was she a blushing mess but she was also a horrible liar and that stutter at the end just gave it away. This is not the Dr. Myoui Mina she knew when she first met her. Something must be going on and she will make sure to find out. But that is not the first thing in Sana's mind right now. She got a lot of other things in mind.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Momo squealing by the door. She knows what that means. The food is here. While Momo takes the food and arranges it on the table, Sana takes this opportunity to pay for the food. Then she was met with a familiar pair of eyes. It was the girl from last time. _Dahyun was it?_ Sana sneaked a look at her nametag and she was right. It said Dahyun there. When the both their eyes met, she flashed a smile and the girl replied back.  
  
"It must be hard."  
  
Sana turned her head so quickly that it might have snapped if she turned any faster. She's not sure if that was her imagination or what. But she heard a voice coming from the other girl. It might have shown on Sana's face because Dahyun repeated back her question.  
  
"Oh y-yeah, how do you know?" Sana tried to keep it cool and continue the conversation.  
  
"I can see it from your face. You look tired."  
  
Sana felt a little embarrassed by the words. Working in such careers, no one really ever comment on how we look - probably because they don't want to remind themselves that they look the same.- but now hearing someone say it out loud, especially a stranger. She felt insecure, she can't remember the last time she looked in the mirror while working.  
  
"Haha it's fine. I'm just saying you look a bit tired. But you still look pretty." Dahyun commented when she saw Sana trying to unobviously straighten her hair because she felt that it looks messy. But of course Dahyun saw that.  
  
"Oh, Haha. Yeah it's not about that, it just have been a long day and the murder case is not solving and we can only depend on the witness who is also sick so we-- oh my god. Sorry, I was rambling."  
  
Sana gave some awkward laughs at the beginning as a cover up but it looks like it didn't work out. Which led to Sana rambling.  
  
Sana quickly closed her mouth using both of her hands. Preventing any more words from coming out. As soon as she calmed down, she let her hands go and gave some apologetic smile to Dahyun. But as usual Dahyun just gave Sana her usual smile. Telling her it's fine.  
  
"That's alright. Sometimes work does that to you and you need to let it out. Keeping it inside is not good." Dahyun gave Sana some last words before she gave back the change to Sana's cash. Dahyun gave Sana a little wave before she went out. And now Sana is just staring at the plain white door of their office. That was a weird interaction.  
  
Mina stuttered earlier and now Sana is rambling. World must have gone upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! hope you guys like the story.  
> did you watch seize the light?   
> watching it reminds me back to the reason why i like twice:]   
> bye.


	5. five

**D-8**

"Once again, I want to say happy 30th anniversary to Seola Apgujung Middle School!"

The principal's voice vibrates through the whole hall. His happiness can be seen by just the mere of his voice.

Tzuyu is now standing in the crowd, clapping at the achievement of her used to be middle school. She left the school for about 8 years already and a lot has changed. The wall- that she used to stare at all the time is now blue coloured instead of brown, giving a more bright tone to it. 

When Tzuyu got the invitation to attend the event, she didn't hesitate to come. Seeing how the teachers and all the studies she did during the time is what makes her get where she is at . Also how the dream job she has right now started from this school.

\- well amongst the happy times, there were also the bad ones. But those do not need to be bothered -

In her hands, there is a bouquet of flowers that she wanted to give to the school. Scanning around, she can see some familiar faces but of course not a lot. It's just a small event and it has been a long time since she graduated so most of her same batch friends won't be here. 

Standing in the back row, she can see the full view of everything that is happening. She can see some of the teachers who are sitting down are starting to doze off. Some comes with their family, partner and--

"Jeongyeon?"

She recognized that face and the shoulder-length hair. It looks like the other person recognized her too. Tzuyu throws a smile and takes a few steps closer to the other girl. But her response to Tzuyu was not what she expected. Instead of reciprocating Tzuyu’s action, she threw a short glance to Tzuyu and ran out of the hall. That confused Tzuyu. As far as she knows, they don't have bad blood with each other - they were close. So Tzuyu ran after her and went outside the hall as well.

There she can see the girl not far off - walking outside the hall at normal speed.

"Jeongyeon sunbae!"

Tzuyu called her once more but with formality now as she thought she might have come off as rude earlier. And it did work. The supposed girl has stopped her track. Which gives the opportunity for Tzuyu to catch up to her and now standing eye to eye.

"It is you!" Tzuyu exclaimed as she now can fully see the other girl. It was her 2 years older senior, Yoo jeongyeon. Tzuyu remembered when they first met, it was because they were in the same club -The Magic club. There were not many participants in the club thus they got closer much easier. The senior of her is still rocking her usual hairstyle that makes Tzuyu recognize her easily earlier. But her hair colour is a little lighter. Probably dyed it a little. And Tzuyu didn't catch this earlier because they were running but in her senior's hands is also a bouquet of flowers. Probably wanting to give it to the school as well. But the difference is her flowers look way much prettier than Tzuyu's. She wondered where she bought it.

"O-oh Tzuyu! Long time no see, I didn't know you would come to such event." Jeongyeon breaks the silence. She looked quite flustered earlier but soon was replaced by a friendly and familiar smile to Tzuyu 

"Well it's middle school, I couldn't miss it. Oh and did something happen sunbae? Why did you run away when I called you earlier?" Tzuyu questioned, remembering the earlier event.

"Oh that..it was just a reflex, yeah reflex. And also, just call me Jeongyeon, we're much older now. No need for formality. Unless you want to add 'unnie' at the back, then I would be more grateful to you kid." Jeongyeon jokes. This is what makes them closer. Jeongyeon's jokes and Tzuyu's unknowing participation. 

Tzuyu laughed seeing Jeongyeon's old antics. She would love to spend more time with Jeongyeon but seeing the time, she knows she needs to go. She only requested a short time out from work.

"Well I would love to spend more time with you but duty calls, so I need to go. Here's my number."

Tzuyu took out her business card and gave it to Jeongyeon. She was waiting for Jeongyeon to do the same but all she got was a wave back with a simple _I'll call you_ and the back of Jeongyeon walking off opposite the school hall.

That was quite awkward but seeing that they haven't seen each other for a long time, it reasons it. And Tzuyu didn't want to bring it up but their last meeting didn't really end on a good note. Tzuyu turned her heels and went back into the hall to drop her flowers and hurried back to the headquarters.

* * *

"Hey, I thought you're interrogating the witness again today. So why are you here still in the office?" 

Momo speaks up seeing that Sana is still laid back sitting at her desk.

"Well, yes. I am meeting with the witness today and I'm meeting her here. Last time was a mistake. She is just a witness so I could actually use different places to meet her. But I didn't realise and still went on with the formality by using the interrogation room. Should have known better, that room gave me a creep everytime." Sana answered Momo's question. She is now standing up to clear up her files and papers seeing that there's not much time left before the witness arrives.

"It will be nice for you to stay here. It's probably better when there's more people, less tension." Sana added.

"Ooh, yeah I can stay here. But I'll probably doze off after awhile. What about Tzuyu? She was there for the last interrogation." Momo includes a yawn as she ends her sentences.

"She has a meeting. She and Mina. There's some profiler meeting happening in about 5 minutes."

Sana looked at her watch. It is also about 5 minutes before the witness arrives.

Sana is nervous and tired. She has studied a lot about psychology this past few days and it is taking a toll on her. She also has gotten a lot of advice from people that she knows. She wants to approach the witness carefully and the best advice so far is for her to be herself. They said it is better for her to talk to the witness like they are friends. It will let the witness put their guard down and be more casual. Sana is not sure if she can do that. But since she is Sana. She will do her best.

Sana is waiting by the door and she could see Momo standing up by her desk. Wanting to introduce herself nicely and formally before she takes her usual nap.

Right on time, a knock was heard on the other side of the door. Sana took a breath and opened the door. She was met with a familiar face. But this time, that face looks a little more bright and happier. This brings Sana's mood up.

"Hey! Come on inside so we can take a seat." Sana invites Nayeon in. The teacher is wearing a white blouse tucked into a skirt and a coat covering her entire body - just like what a teacher would wear. She was probably at school before this. As they went inside, Momo approached them and introduced herself. The mood was very light, it was totally opposite than the last time they met. Maybe time is the answer. She just needs more time - both of them need it.

After a little introduction part with Momo, they went to Sana's desk and sat down. From the corner of Sana's eyes, she sees Momo's head getting lower and lower until it reaches her desk. And there, she is out.

"I could already see it from your face but I'll need to ask to ensure. How are you these days?" Sana has decided that it was the time for them to start the main goal of today.

"I am fine, thank you. And I still am trying my best day by day to recover fully. I'm truly sorry for the other day if I make you guys feel bad or guilty. It's not your fault, I was just needing more time and you guys actually help me a lot for that." Nayeon answered. Sana could hear the sincereness through her words. And she didn't notice it the last time but Nayeon's bunny teeth are really cute. She's not sure why people would cheat on her - Sana wouldn't.

"So we can continue where we left off the other day? I think we have talked enough about the background and relationship story, then I could go straight to the main point. Can I?" Even with what Nayeon has stated. Sana still needs to be careful around Nayeon. Like what she said, she is still recovering. Thus it is a very sensitive topic and Sana knows how it feels to be asked about such a topic. She has experienced it.

Sana can see Nayeon nodding her head to her question earlier, cueing for her to continue.

"Can you tell me what happened on the day of the incident?" Sana took out her notepad, readying to write anything that can be the key to the murder case. Sana can see Nayeon's shoulders moving up and down, taking a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Like how I mentioned before, our relationship is basically over by the time I caught his affair. But still we never really broke up and I would actually like an apology from him. So after the cheating incident - after I've calmed myself down, I actually contacted him to meet up so we can officially break up. But he didn't reply to me and I just brushed it off. I mean I was angry at him because out of all, I don't think that I'm the one who should be ignored. But still I just let it go. I let it go until one day his friend come up to me and--"

The sound of the door opening interrupted Nayeon. But Nayeon didn't mind because she has been talking for a while and she really could have a breather. Unfortunately she couldn't. Because the person entering was breathtaking. Why do you ask?

 _She is prett--- no, I mean she was the stranger from before!_ Nayeon thought to herself.

Nayeon recognizes her even though the other is looking to be in a rush and only paying attention to what is in front.

"Hey! Mina!" Sana called out.

Mina - who has been searching for something on her desk since the time she entered, finally looks up. Look up towards Sana's direction.

Mina really doesn't have time to be distracted but she is now. Even though Sana called her, her eyes were on somewhere else - on someone else - She was not sure at first but she could finally put it together. That the person sitting in front of Sana was the one from before. The person she found crying on the floor. The person she gave a drink to. The person she ran away from.

Her face is not only familiar from that event but Mina feels like she has seen her before also. Just that Mina couldn't put that one together. But looking at her and Sana talking in the office, it must be something related to work. She could ask Sana later. Mina made sure to put that in her mental reminder.

"Mina! Mina, I said why are you here? Can you hear me?"

Sana's voice snapped Mina out of her trance. She is now actually looking at Sana. The confused look must have reached Sana because she started to repeat her question until Mina got it.

"…oh, yeah! uh I'm here to find my blue file. I need it for a meeting but I forgot to bring it." Mina finally remembered her motive - and how to speak.

"Blue file? I think I saw it at Tzuyu's desk. You put it there last time. And hurry up! Your meeting started like a long time ago, might as well not go if you're this late." Sana stated as she remembers Mina putting her file at Tzuyu's desk yesterday, when they were discussing. Mina headed to Tzuyu's desk and found the file she was looking for. Before headed out, she turned around and muttered a soft _thank you_ to Sana and ran out. Sana was worried Mina might bump into something and fall because she was doing all of that while looking down. She was not looking at the front at all.

"Sorry about that. The kid is getting weird these days. I wish I knew why." Sana chuckled out to Nayeon, remembering Mina's actions these past 3 days that were getting weirder and weirder.

Sana saw Nayeon zoning out at first but chuckled back at Sana's words.

"So we shall continue? Sorry for the interruption." Sana steady back her position and is now giving her full focus to Nayeon.

"yeah, it's fine. So umm about his friend right? His friend approached me and asked me where he had been the past few days because they said that he hasn't been turning up to work and returning anyone's call and that got me. I was getting worried so I gathered my courage and after a few days - the day of the incident, I went to his house to check up on him. I knocked a few times and no one answered. It was really weird but it got even weirder when I realised the door is not locked. So I open the door and before I can even enter the house. I saw it."

Nayeon gave Sana a knowing tight-lipped smile. And Sana knew what she meant by her last sentence.

"Then I called the ambulance and police. Now, here I am." Nayeon finished off her story.

"I see." Nayeon's story makes sense. It fit perfectly that Sana can't think of a question to ask.

"While you were with him, did he act weirdly at one point or start to meet new people?" After pondering for awhile, Sana threw some questions.

"N-no, i don't think so. I mean, no. I've never seen him with anyone else…except for that one time he cheated on me." Nayeon murmured out the last part.

Sana thinks that it is enough for today. She has got the full story from Nayeon. And if she has any questions, she can just call Nayeon to meet.

Sana gathered her stuff and stood up. Nayeon follows. They both walked to the door together to bid their goodbye.

"Well that is all for today. If I have any questions or there is a need for you in some situation, I'll call you. Please take care okay. Don't be so hard on yourself." Sana with the softest smile on her face, expressed her worries to Nayeon as she could understand the pain that Nayeon's going through.

"Thank you detective. You don't need to take care of me but you did. You must be a really nice person. Take care of yourself too, bye!" Sana smiled at the compliment. She hasn't heard the word _nice_ being said to her in years. So hearing one right now makes her feel a little happy and giddy on the inside.

Right after Nayeon went outside the room, Nayeon closed and leaned her back on the door. She only realised it when it's over but the meeting earlier was really tiring. She take out her bag and searches through it. Finding what she is searching for, she unwraps the wrapper and pops it inside her mouth. People said that eating something sour is good for panic attacks so she has been eating a lot of these sour candies since. It actually feels like it works unlike the medicine that she needs to actually eat. Nayeon was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice someone was beside her - from the very beginning. When Nayeon started to stand straight - pushing up herself using the door, she turned to her left. And there she see a familiar person, leaning on the wall next to her, portraying her earlier position. But the difference is, this person has been staring at her. 

_It's the person from earlier_ Nayeon thought. She doesn't know what to do. They have met eyes for the third time now but they still don't know each other. So Nayeon just stared back.

"I'm Mina. Myoui Mina." The other girl initiated the conversation. Nayeon or anyone might not know this but Mina's heart is beating so fast that it could jump out. That's why she is attempting to talk at a safety distance so the other person won't hear it. Mina has taken the courage that she has gathered for 3 days to say her words out.

Mina is putting up her best smile but the girl in front of her didn't seem to be looking at it. When Mina said her words out, the girl in front has been looking anywhere but Mina. At first Mina just thought that it was the girl's shy antics to strangers. So she doesn't really put her mind on it. But several minutes have passed and there are still no words from the other girl. And her hands has been fidgeting around. This worries Mina.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not here to hurt you. I just…w-want you to know my name." Mina held out her left hand and rested it on top of Nayeon's. Her hands have been fidgeting a lot that it scratched her own fingers and Mina is scared she will hurt herself. Mina’s action seems to have helped since Nayeon's hands have stopped moving around. Mina takes Nayeon's hands and open it up. While doing so, she took out her right hand that she has been hiding behind her back to the front - revealing a can of drink in her hand. She gave it to the girl in front and let her hands hold it. When she felt Nayeon grabbing it, she let go her hands. Coldness now surrounding Mina's hand.

Seeming to be done with her job, Mina let out another smile to the other girl before she turned around and went on her own way. While walking on her own way, she let out a sigh. She wants to hear the girl's voice.

* * *

"Did it go well?" Momo asked Sana, loud enough so she could hear her from her place.

Momo then received an okay sign from Sana. She seems to be tired to say any word out. Momo chuckled at Sana. She always puts out a strong face but inside she is just a normal human like us - tired and hurt.

"Anyway I have already narrowed down some of the suspects." Momo let out her secret weapon of the day that she knows can brighten up Sana's mood. And it did work as Sana is now fully giving her attention to Momo.

"Already? But the evidence we have so far, it's not enough for us to narrow it down yet right?" Sana questioned.

"Well. While you guys are working hard with the witness, I have my spare of work too and there is new evidence." Momo stopped her words as she was trying to open her computer and make it appear on the projector.

"After a while of investigating, they have found one similarity of all three victims. Which is, flowers."

"Flowers?" Sana repeated after Momo.

"Yeah, flowers. They have found that at all three locations of the murders, there's a flower being placed near the victim. At first, the police thought it was just a coincidence because everyone can have flowers at home but after seeing it happening again for the third time and by acknowledging the freshness of the flowers and the relation of it to the murder's item, we have narrow down some suspects."

Sana just stared at Momo in awe. She didn't even look at the screen in front and was just paying attention to Momo. She has absorbed the situation but she still can't believe it. She can't believe that they finally have a forward on the case and it's a big move. She knows it's too soon to celebrate but it's not wrong to feel a little happy on the inside.

Momo must have felt the tension relieved by Sana . This makes her unknowingly smile looking at Sana. She knows how much this means to her. She was glad to be the one that provided it to her.

"Momo, I don't know how to express this the right away but you're really the best! Now the suspects, can you send the list to me?" No matter how the situation is ease up, Sana needs to keep working. And especially after the new information revelation, it's just more reason for her to work hard.

"Yes sir. Oh and Sana, just so you know, I'm always here to help you. We're a team." Momo's soft smile is Sana's favourite from her. And seeing it right now is just what she needed. Not to forget the extremely heart touching words she just heard. All this time Sana has been working alone in NCI so this feeling is a first for her. If she were given to go back time and change her decision, she wouldn't.

"Oh Momo, the flowers that were found at the scene are they all the same type of flower?" Sana asked while she's writing down notes on her notepad.

"Nope. Weirdly it was all different flowers. The first victim had laurestine by his bed. The second victim had black dahlia on his dining table. And the recent victim had a bouquet of mayflower at his study desk."

"I see." Sana nodded. She hopes everything will go well from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry it has been awhile since i update.  
> hope you enjoy the chapter! bye

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's actually my first time writing a story. i like reading and coming with scenarios so i thought why not do something productive during this period of time and so i decide to try writing.
> 
> hope im not offending anyone with the story, it is all fiction and im sorry if theres mistakes.
> 
> it will be nice of you guys to write your opinions in the comments about the story so i can know how to improve and stuff. bye.


End file.
